The field of this disclosure generally relates to tunnel scanner structures and accompanying mounting systems and methods of assembling such structures and mounting systems.
A tunnel scanner is a system including a structure that typically holds two or more data readers in a manner such that the data readers can view and capture multiple sides of an object as the object passes through the tunnel scanner. One type of tunnel scanner may include data readers arranged at a top position, two side positions, and a bottom position to view multiple sides of an object. Conveyor belts are commonly used to move items through the structure. Currently available tunnel scanners tend to be relatively large and bulky, box-like structures that have a tunnel portion similar to a scale model of a railway or automotive tunnel. One example is the tunnel scanners commonly used at airports to scan luggage.
The present inventors have recognized certain disadvantages associated with current tunnel scanners. For example, one disadvantage is that the current tunnel scanners require multiple data readers attached on numerous sections of the structure. However, it is difficult and time-consuming to position and arrange the data readers on multiple sections of the structure so as to prevent interference with one another and provide each data reader with a clear view of an object. Moreover, such an approach commonly requires data readers to be individually adjusted or tuned after all of the data readers have been installed on the structure and the components of the structure have been secured together.
Another disadvantage the present inventors have recognized is that current tunnel scanners tend to be large, heavy, and bulky, thereby making them difficult and expensive to transport. Yet, another disadvantage the present inventors have recognized with current tunnel scanners is that when a data reader fails, malfunctions, or otherwise needs to be replaced, such replacement is relatively difficult and time consuming, as it may involve: disassembling portions of the structure, removing the old data reader, installing the new data reader, adjusting or tuning the new data reader, verifying whether other data readers need to be readjusted or tuned, and reassembling the structure.
Another disadvantage the present inventors have recognized with current tunnel scanners is that they tend to be relatively wide, in comparison with the size of a conveyor belt because additional structure (apart from the structure used to hold the data readers) is typically required to support the conveyors. In many tunnel scanner designs, such additional structure is often placed on opposing lateral sides of the conveyor belt.